A little poem for life
by Natalie River
Summary: A collection of poems, and nursery rhymes. Some humeorus some more sad.
1. Chapter 1

A is for Apples for Ryuk to eat  
B is for B, who will make you dead meat  
C is for Candy, the tastiest treat  
D is for Death Note, a horrible threat  
E is for Enormous the way the world's set  
F is for Fantasy a world without debt  
G is for Good the only ones in the heart  
H is for Hope where we all start  
I is for I which no one will part  
J is joy the ideal world  
K is for Kira a god will be heard  
L is for Lawliet, loyalty to be stirred  
M is for Merge, friends to fight  
N is for Now, darkest hours of night  
O is for One soul, each one his own light  
P is for peace the greatest of aim  
Q is for Questions, a soul and a name  
R is for Rules of two different games  
S is for Sigh the noise of the ground  
T is for Time hard to be found  
U is for Universe, for a god to hold  
V is for Violence, to be made sold  
W is for Warning, that must make us heed  
X is for Xenagogue which we surely will need  
Y is for Yahrzeit for each life that was lost  
Z is for Zoetic but only the highest cost.


	2. Chapter 2

One soul given to you  
Two, you sure it's true?  
Three, this is really me  
Four come on you know you want more  
Five, dude you're not really alive  
Six, isn't this just a mix  
Seven, you won't ever go to heaven  
Eight, look what you've done, what a state  
Nine it's decisions time  
Ten, there's no way you're starting again


	3. Chapter 3

Red the colour of an angry world  
Orange the colour of health that is heard  
Yellow the colour of hope, just a word  
Green is the colour of spring's new birth  
Blue the colour of tears, all their worth  
Indigo for sadness for despair and for love  
Violet's the colour given from god, from above  
The rainbow's colours are the colours of death  
The colours that give each soul his own breath  
The only solution to create the world  
For the story that now, must be heard


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate and leather suit Mello all weather  
"You owe me a kiss!" Misa screams this  
"Light kun is mine." L draws the line  
"Mello stole my toy!" Says a white headed boy  
"Isn't that sweet." Light won't face defeat  
"You can't know yet." Mello places his bet  
"Here comes Kira to write down your name  
Here comes Kira he won't win the game


	5. Chapter 5

Rock a bye Near at the class top  
As future is formed to sleep he will rock  
When he overtakes the great they will fall  
Down will come Mello, Kira and All

Hush a bye Near sleep tight tonight  
Hush a bye Near you've won the fight  
When sleep comes the sun has gone  
Hush a bye baby you know you've won  
The white haired boy finally will rest  
He's now proven that he is the best  
Rock a bye Near you'll win the race  
When L died you took his place

Rock a bye Near it's over now


	6. Chapter 6

The wise old Watari was mad but wise  
He knew what not to do and not to tell lies  
The wise old Watari lived always alone

Donating his life to give orphans a home  
He travelled with genii became friends with them too  
Without them he wouldn't know what to do  
The wise old Watari might complain  
Of tax, and winter and food and rain  
But the wise old man would speak a word  
About L or his orphans for fear they heard  
The wise old Watari gave his life  
Fell under Kira's double edged knife  
The wise old Watari died as he lived

Thinking of wonders that shouldn't exist


	7. Chapter 7

Light Yagami, the ginger bread man

You ran, you ran as fast as you could  
You chased, you chased as fast as you should  
You played the game he wanted to play  
But he's the one who survived another day  
You pondered over your every action  
Each one caused its intended reaction  
You tried, you fought as well as he would  
You battled and ran as fast as you could  
Run, run as fast as you can  
You can't catch him he's a God not a man  
You lost your life in the name of what's right  
Gave your soul to bring Kira from Light  
Run Mello, run as fast as you must  
Don't delay out of pity, betreyal or lust  
Run Near, run you need to play too  
Together reveal all that is true  
Run children, run for everything that you trust  
Before it's too late and your bodies turn to dust  
Death will come soon so you must out run him  
Fight his angel, and berid of his sin  
Run children run, as fast as you can  
You must catch him

I'm not him, I am Light, but he's a dangerous man...


End file.
